Te soñé
by cielodeoriente
Summary: este finc es yaoi es una Hanamichi x Rukawa romantico


Sábado, 24 de Junio de 2006 01:00:37 a.m.

Los personajes son del anime de Slam Dunk, la canción de Alex Sintek, la cual fue modificada para que pudiera ir con el finc.

**Hanamichi y Rukawa**

Me es ridículo en ciertas partes, cuando pienso en como te conocí y en como fue que terminamos juntos, para comenzar se que mi alocada forma de ser era de pensárselo bastante, demasiado impulsivo, demasiado violento, nunca me fije en lo que decía o como actuaba al momento y la situación, demasiado viceral,

pero tu la parte contraria a mi, para empezar no muy sociable, siempre más dormido que despierto (o eso pensé), si no como demonios me explico que observarás todo lo que hacia ¿es que acaso fingías dormir?

creí que, sí (afirmo) veías lo que hacia, con quien me peleaba, como actuaba (me da pena pensar) que escuchabas todas la babosadas que se me ocurrían, de seguro te causaban mucha risa.

**Te soñé...**

**Estaba despierto y te miré**

**Pensé soñar**

**pues no creí que fuera real,**

**Tanta suerte al despertar**

**Y mirarte descansar**

**Seguro y junto a mí.**

siempre fui un bocazas, diciendo que mi vida social era "grandiosa" y que te retaba para que saliéramos juntos, (para que te murieras de la envidia) a la disco de moda (jeje ni yo lo me creí aquello) es que la verdad pensé que dirías que no, pero el tiro me salió por la culata, cuando dijiste que, sí, ibas a ir.

¿que podía decir? me daba el paro cardiaco ¿como demonios le iba hacer para salir en viernes por la noche, si estaba castigado por mi madre? y me daba ínfulas de chico malo (ridículo y cabezota).

pero he de admitir que me salve por los pelos, ya que había pasado otra cosa y se olvido la salida (o eso creí) pero después cuando me reclamaste del por que ya no habíamos ido, solo me invente una excusa estúpida y que era... bueno fue muy estúpida.

pero la tarde se puso más extraña, con las clásicas peleas, estas se convirtieron en roces, estas acabaron en carisias y termino en la declaración más rara de tu parte.

**Te soñé...**

**Y estabas tan bello tan ideal,**

**Pensé soñar**

**Pues no podía imaginar**

**Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor**

**Sin tu calor.**

no fue nada fácil ser tu pareja, sabia que por tu frialdad no serias "cariñoso" y mi alocada forma de ser y que siempre caía en lo fastidioso, los roces se hacían constantes (y no me equivoque) tu forma de ser tan seca a veces, combinada con la mía de hablar por lo codos (mi risotada escandalosa) mi cero discreción, tu lo querías ocultar y yo casi lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

**Tuve momentos**

**De profunda soledad**

nuestra primera vez, la más rara del mundo, por que la verdad yo no pensaba en hacerlo ese día "viernes" (tal vez hasta el lunes y siendo ese día viernes) la sensación que tuve al terminar fue la de que mi estomago estaba revuelto, después vació, como cuando tienes ganas de vomitar o te sientes con malestar (pues eso fue lo que sentí después de hacerlo en nuestra primera vez) no hubo fuegos artificiales, ni una canción romántica que sonara de fondo o el ambiente romántico, no estábamos totalmente desnudos, ni había una cama confortante, hubo demasiados tropiezos, debajo de una mesa y sobre el frió piso, a medio vestir tu y yo con los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

**Y ahora no lo creo**

**Y junto a ti me encuentro.**

recuerdo que no sabíamos por donde se iba con aquello, no sabias utilizar el condón (yo menos) esto iba de un ciego guiando otro ciego ¿dolor? Pues, sí, demasiado al principió, como que no entraba, pero después como que fui aflojando, me golpeé la cabeza, me sentía algo ridículo y al terminar nos mirábamos como dos extraños, pero lo bueno fue que hablamos y dijimos lo que sentimos (tu tenias la misma sensación que yo de vació en el estomago).

cuando me fui no hubo besos ni palabras tiernas (y la verdad estaba muy confundido) sentía mi trasero extraño y cada vez que caminaba temía caminar raro o algo chueco (la verdad no sabia).

**Desesperado estuve a punto de caer**

**Y apareciste un día**

**Llegando hasta mi vida**

**Y te soñé...**

la segunda vez fue el lunes, exactamente, muy temprano antes de entrar a la escuela, llegue a tu casa, quería verte (ya que después de ese día no nos habíamos visto).

solo había hablado contigo el domingo en la noche (cosas raras) por ejemplo te pregunte si me llegarías a tomar por la fuerza, primero me contestaste que si, después dudaste y dijiste que no,

al final me pediste que lo habláramos temprano.

el lunes en la mañana lo hicimos sobre tu futon, había música romántica de fondo (que estaban tocando tus vecinos) la sensación de vació ya se había ido, ni sentí dolor y sentí más cada caricia (creo que antes no habíamos hecho eso) había más ambiente romántico y ya no me sentía tan extraño... como quien dice la cosa, terminamos haciendo el amor verdaderamente.

**Te soñé...**

**Estaba despierto y te miré**

**Pensé soñar**

**pues no creí que fuera real,**

**Tanta suerte al despertar**

**Y mirarte descansar**

**Seguro y junto a mí.**

la relación de que era rara de por si y la aumentábamos con las cosas que nos contábamos, cuando tu tío te golpeaba y te violo, la forma en que decías que te gustaba que te tocara, me enseñaste tu cuerpo y tu alma herida, intente acariciar ambas, no se si lo logre, solo sé cuanto nos amamos.

De nuestro deporte y afición, los sueños frustrados, las metas a cumplir eran las demás cosas que compartimos también.

**Tuve momentos**

**De profunda soledad**

las peleas fueron duras, nuestro primer pleito y rompimiento, solo duro un día, ambos no pudimos dormir, ambos nos fuimos a reencontrar, a perdonar, a llorar, a acabar haciendo el amor en el piso.

**Y ahora no lo creo**

**Y junto a ti me encuentro.**

las veces que jugábamos, y nos mandábamos miradas y señales, guardando nuestro amor como nuestro pequeño secreto a veces, y otras demostrándolo de la manera más descarada.

**Desesperado estuve a punto de caer**

**Y apareciste un día**

**Llegando hasta mi vida**

**Y te soñé...**

te has ido a cumplir tu sueño lejos, pero no importaba al principio, pero debíamos ser realistas, la distancia era demasiada y lo que dicen que, amor de lejos era de pensarse (sabias palabras).

ambos estamos ahora cumpliendo nuestros sueños por separado, tal vez algún día nos volamos a ver, tal vez... pero seré sincero, por eso ya no te hablo, por que ¿de que me servían tus palabras si no te tenia? han pasado meses, y aun te recuerdo, no te olvido, no creo poder hacerlo, se que cuando te fuiste jamás rompimos, pero con mi silencio al no hablarte, ni buscarte, espero (y sé) que se entiende que ya rompimos.

sé que recientemente me hablaste (te soy sincero me alegra saber que te acuerdas de mi) no se si aun me quieras, pero yo solo te recuerdo y me rió de las tonterías y las locuras, pero desde aquí en Japón te deseo lo mejor ahí en la NBA de Estados Unidos... te recuerdo demasiado Kaede Rukawa,

**Estaba despierto y Te... soñé**

creo que yo siendo el gran talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi podré con todo esto.


End file.
